Sunshine Crossroad
is the first opening song of Aikatsu Stars!. It had its debut in episode 02 and was peformed by Kana, Rie from AIKATSU☆STARS! along with Okitsu Kazuyuki. Lyrics Short Ver. |-|Romaji= Kakeru! deeppink|Kana}}/ Watashi no yume no hoshi no hitomi! Stage ni Lights on Yume michi no yokogitte o ayumu deeppink|Kana}}/ Ashita shiro e no watashi no michi o michibiku Kirakira, hikaru to kagayate Kakeru! Watashi no yume no hoshi no hitomi! Sora no todoku! Fly High! |-|Kanji= かける！ わたしのゆめのホシの瞳！ 奇跡が生まれた所を探す ここで、くうちゅうに上昇みらいを感じる！ ステージにライトオン 目をあけてとbecome true！ ライバルと友人の間で アイドルであることのホンギ あたしのアイドルカツドウが今すぐかいし ユメミチのよこぎってを歩む あしたしろへのわたしの道をみちびく キラキラ、光ると輝て かける！わたしのゆめのホシの瞳！ そらの届く！Fly High！ |-|English= Soar! The starry eyed dream of my heart! Looking for the place where Miracles are born Right here, feel the rising future in the air! The lights go on one the stage Open my eyes and become true! Among friends and rivals The true meaning of being an idol My Idol Activities start right now! Walking across the Road of dreams leading my way to the castle of tomorrow Sparkling, sparkling and shining Soar! The starry eyes dream of my heart Reach the sky! Fly High! Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Kakeru! deeppink|Kana}}/ Watashi no yume no hoshi no hitomi! Stage ni Lights on Yume michi no yokogitte o ayumu deeppink|Kana}}/ Ashita shiro e no watashi no michi o michibiku Kirakira, hikaru to kagayate Kakeru! Watashi no yume no hoshi no hitomi! Sora no todoku! Fly High! Stage ni Lights on Mitsuba Clover no tomodachi o tsukamu! Kakeru! deeppink|Kana}}/ Watashi no yume no hoshi no hitomi! Sora no todoku! Fly High! Kakeru! Ue ni ōzora! Jikan ga kimashita! Yume no sai ni jōshō waji kandesu Watashi ga Become a Star! |-|Kanji= かける！ わたしのゆめのホシの瞳！ 奇跡が生まれた所を探す ここで、くうちゅうに上昇みらいを感じる！ ステージにライトオン 目をあけてとbecome true！ ライバルと友人の間で アイドルであることのホンギ あたしのアイドルカツドウが今すぐかいし ユメミチのよこぎってを歩む あしたしろへのわたしの道をみちびく キラキラ、光ると輝て かける！わたしのゆめのホシの瞳！ そらの届く！Fly High！ みんなの上に上昇のちからを得る あきらめない、あかりのゆめ！ ここで、ゆめが開花 星のshining starの無限チャンスの成る アイドルのぎんがはとわ ステージにライトオン 目をあけてとbecome true！ ライバルと友人の間で アイドルであることのホンギ あたしのアイドルカツドウが今すぐかいし！ 三葉クローバーのともだちをつかむ！ かける！わたしのゆめのホシの瞳！ そらの届く！Fly High！ かける！上に大空！ じかんが来ました！ ユメの際に上昇はじかんです わたしがbecome a star |-|English= Soar! The starry eyed dream of my heart! Looking for the place where Miracles are born Right here, feel the rising future in the air! The lights go on one the stage Open my eyes and become true! Among friends and rivals The true meaning of being an idol My Idol Activities start right now! Walking across the Road of dreams leading my way to the castle of tomorrow Sparkling, sparkling and shining Soar! The starry eyes dream of my heart Reach the sky! Fly High! Gaining the power to rise above everyone I'm not giving up, my dream of light! Here, the dreams are blooming Endless chances to become a starry shining star The galaxy of idols is endless! The lights go on one the stage Open my eyes and become true! Among friends and rivals The true meaning of being an idol My Idol Activities start right now! Grabbing the three-leaved clover of friendship! Soar! The starry eyes dream of my heart Reach the sky! Fly High! Soar! Upon the firmament! My time has come! It's time to rise up all my dreams And become a star myself! Trivia References Category:Aikatsu Stars! (FairySina) Category:FairySina Category:Songs Category:Opening Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:Aikatsu! Songs